1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device and more particularly pertains to such a device for use upon a quick disconnect assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of connectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, connectors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,465 to Elliott et al discloses an electrical plug connector lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,243 to Carmo discloses a releasable cord connecting lock. U.S. Design Pat. No. 353,578 to Johnson discloses an electrical plug and connection holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,961 to Cifalde discloses an extension cord clip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,106 to Osten discloses a cord connector. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,107 to Sheryll discloses a plug retention device.
In this respect, the safety device of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the two ends of a quick disconnect from separating after uncoupling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved safety devices for interconnections. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.